


Half of Balamb and Hot Dogs

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I mean it's Seifer and Squall, M/M, The Successor Challenge, Which I am also deeply saddened about, Zell/Raijin is all off-screen, rated for language, some playful violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Everything about them was inevitable.And the hot dogs should have been a clue.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht/Raijin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	Half of Balamb and Hot Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LastHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHarlequin/gifts).



> Inspired by LastHarlequin, who gave me the hot dog line when I asked for a joke to write about. 
> 
> *Jazz hands* Here it is!!
> 
> For the prompt Distance.

“Who’da thought my best friend would end up nailing your best friend?”

Squall closed his eyes and listened to the distant waves crash against the shore. It was a much more pleasant thing to listen to than Seifer contemplating Zell and Raijin’s relationship, dear Hyne.

“Zell is not my best friend.”

Seifer snorted. “Not all of us have the luxury of living in denial like you, Princess. He’s your best friend as much as any of them are.”

Squall conceded the point only because he couldn’t think of a quick way to dispute it. 

Besides, there was something else he could argue. “What makes you think Zell isn’t nailing Raijin?” Hyne, did he just use the word, ‘nail’ as a verb? Fuck.

“I’m not saying he’s not,” Seifer shrugged. He was always so casual about that, about possibilities and the way things could be if the dominos tipped either way. “I just think it would be a waste of Raijin’s Hyne-blessed talents, and by talents I mean size, if he wasn’t nailing  _ something.  _ And that something happens to be your little blond best friend.”

Squall rubbed his temple. Why did he always engage Seifer like this? He knew from vast experience and very long days that the easiest way to handle Seifer was with  _ silence.  _

...The question answered itself. Squall pivoted on the steps they were seated on until he could see Seifer’s profile easily, and rested his chin on his hand while he got a good look. 

Because then, Seifer would do increasingly stupid things until Squall paid attention. Up to and including starting world wars. It was a terrible habit and best avoided with a little bit of conversation. 

“Thought about Raijin’s cock a lot, have you?”

Seifer’s lips pulled into a smirk, and he snickered, apparently, at the ocean. “I’ve known I was bi a lot longer than you have, Sweetcheeks.”

That pet name. Squall cursed whoever came up with it and that Seifer liked it so much. He reached over and pinched the inside of Seifer’s thigh in revenge.

Watching Seifer sputter in outrage and flail until his ass fell down a step? Now  _ that _ was sweet. 

The idiot settled in on the lower step, like he’d  _ meant  _ to do that, back up against the railing and knee bent all casual and cool. 

If, when Squall was standing around, brooding with his arms crossed in the rain, Seifer felt  _ half  _ the urge to fuck up the pose that Squall felt right now, watching Seifer pretend to be cool on a bunch of stairs, then he completely understood how their scars came to be. It was inevitable, really. 

Everything about them had been.

“You know, the hot dog obsession should have been a clue, looking back.”

Dear Hyne, but the shit that came out of Seifer’s mouth in the quiet moments. He could ruin perfectly good pillow talk like this.

“That’s not just Zell. That’s half of Balamb. I happen to like hot dogs, too.”

Seifer choked on a laugh. It shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. “I’m sorry, were you trying to  _ disprove  _ my point?”

Squall narrowed his eyes. Fuck attractive, Seifer would pay. “I hate you.”

Seifer lolled his head all the way back so Squall could see the entirety of his shit-eating grin. “Some days, you love me.”

Squall snapped out a foot to kick him down another step and hopefully knock that smile off his face. 

Most days, Squall did both. 


End file.
